


Being a Non-Tribute and being in Love with Cato

by A_Lawliet



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, headcanons, relationship headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Cato (Hunger Games)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Being a Non-Tribute and being in Love with Cato

• having trained with cato for years  
• you knew how strong he was  
• you spend the day before the reaping together  
• it was mainly spend with you both sitting close to one another  
• promising each other that they’d win if one of them gets reaped  
• so that they come back to the other  
• you promise each other this  
• he kisses you  
• he loves you back  
• the day of the reaping comes  
• clove is the female tribute  
• when the male tribute is called you freeze  
• cato…  
• he starts walking to the front  
• you break through the crowd and make your way to him  
• before the peacekeepers catch you, you jump into his arms  
• he catches you  
• you cry  
• he wipes the tears  
• cato: ‘Don’t cry, it’s be okay. I promised, remember?’  
• he kisses you  
• pulls you close  
• cato: *smile* ‘root for me, okay’  
• you will  
• the capitol loves the story of cato and her  
• when the boy and girl from 12 claim to be together, the capitolfans think they are copying you guys so they aren’t very possible  
• you follow every second of the games  
• cato is in a alliance with clove, district 2, the boy from 12 (Peeta) and some others  
• cato often gets sponsors mainly with notes attached to it telling him to make sure he comes back to you  
• later into the games he deserts them  
• after he kills Peeta from 12  
• Clove kills Katniss from 12  
• Tresh kills Clove  
• late at night the last few tributes remain  
• Mutts enter the arena  
• Tresh and Cato are the last standing  
• in the end Cato is wounded but alive  
• you cry happy tears  
• the crowning of the victor takes place  
• you are in the front of the crowd when cato comes back on the train  
• you immediately jump into his arms when he does  
• he kisses you  
• cato: ‘told you I’d come back’  
• holds his arm around your waist  
• he doesn’t let go  
• you live with him in victors road  
• not a few months later he proposes to you  
• the capitol sends you dresses when it becomes official  
you live a long and repetitively quiet life as quiet as it can get with the capitol looking over you shoulder 24/7


End file.
